Harry Potter e a Guerreira da Luz
by Torfithiel
Summary: A descoberta acidental de um plano de Voldemort e um estranho treinamento de duelo com uma misteriosa guerreira, transformam o sexto ano de Harry em uma verdadeira aventura, envolvendo mortes, vidas, amizades e amor. (Deixem reviews P-L-E-A-S-E)
1. Início de aulas

Harry deu um suspiro de satisfação ao entrar novamente, depois de um verão estressante, na sala comunal. Como havia sido o último a entrar, a sala estava vazia, com exceção de uma garota que pegara no sono em uma poltrona. O que chamou a atenção de Harry foi que ela estava usando as vestes da Grifinória, então não estava no primeiro ano, e que, no mínimo ela devia estar cursando o quinto ano. Se estivesse, como ele não a havia notado? Chegou mais perto para observa-la, ela era muito bonita, mas como deu mostras de estar prestes a acordar, ele resolveu ir deitar-se e conversar com ela na manhã seguinte.  
Harry teve sonhos estranhos naquela noite. Ele estava novamente na sala onde Sirius havia desaparecido através véu. Via novamente a cara de surpresa do padrinho ao ser 'engolido' pelo véu. Ouvia a voz de Luna, sempre repetindo: "Vou rever minha mãe um dia... Você os ouviu atrás do véu... Eles estavam se escondendo, só isso...". Então o sonho mudava, ele estava além dos portões de Hogwarts, cercado por dementadores, quando ia lançar um patrono alguém fazia antes dele. De repente ele sentiu que alguém, no meio dos dementadores precisava da sua ajuda, quando localizava onde esta pessoa estava, o dementador estava beijando-a. Ele acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se estranhamente feliz, afinal era o seu primeiro dia de aula. Desceu animadamente as escadas do dormitório e foi se encontrar com Rony e Hermione que o esperavam na sala comunal. Ficaram conversando durante um tempo sobre as aulas que cada um teria naquele dia, quando a garota que Harry vira na noite anterior havia descido correndo as escadas e pegava alguns livros que estavam em cima da mesa. Harry parou para observa-la. Ela tinha os olhos azuis e seus longos cabelos castanhos e lisos caíam-lhe no rosto enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça para pegar os livros. Hermione cumprimentou-a alegremente, ela virou-se disse um "Bom-Dia", e sorriu. Harry sentiu como se estivesse acontecendo um terremoto debaixo dos seus pés, algo que ele não sentia desde o ano passado quando estava apaixonado por Cho Chang. Hermione afastou-se dos amigos andando em direção a ela enquanto elogiava o seu cabelo. Rony, que havia perdido o seu horário, correu até o quadro de anúncios onde haviam posto os horários de quem se especializava em algo, Harry observou Hermione conversando com a garota. Ela respondia animadamente às perguntas de Hermione, mas então aconteceu algo que deixou Harry incomodado. A garota havia respondido algo a Hermione e esta falou algo, alegremente olhando para Harry. A garota virou-se para ele e ele pode ver as delicadas feições de seu rosto contraírem-se em uma expressão de total e completo desinteresse, dizendo em seguida algo para Hermione e saindo pelo buraco do retrato. Hermione juntou-se a Harry e Rony. Harry já ia perguntar quem era a garota que Hermione estava falando, mas Rony foi mais rápido:  
-Ora, era a Lane! – disse Hermione, enquanto iam ao salão principal, com o costumeiro ar de quem está falando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
-Em que ano ela está? – perguntou Harry quando eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato. – Eu nunca a vi antes.  
-Como você nunca viu? – respondeu Hermione, surpresa – Ela está no mesmo ano que a gente! Ou você achava que só havia eu, a Parvati e a Lilá de garotas do sexto ano?  
-Mas eu nunca reparei nela. – desta vez foi Rony quem falou.  
-É que ela tinha o cabelo todo cacheado e sempre sentava só na frente. –explicou Hermione durante o café. – Então vocês só viam o cabelo dela.  
Harry despediu-se dos amigos e foi em direção à sua primeira aula no sétimo andar. Fez um muxoxo de desagrado, Transfiguração, dois períodos. Quando chegou na porta da sala, percebeu que a aula ainda não começara, então se encostou na parede e ficou observando os seus novos colegas que chegavam. Havia uma garota e um rapaz que Harry achava que os nomes eram Teo e Anabelle da Corvinal, Susana Bones e um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa, e um garoto de olhar arrogante da Sonserina. Ficou muito surpreso pensando que de todos os alunos do sexto ano de Hogwarts, apenas os que estavam ali haviam escolhido serem aurores. Isso sem dúvida se dava ao fato de que todos já tinham consciência de que Voldemort estava voltando com o seu poder. Susana cumprimentou Harry com um sorriso e Teo acenou a cabeça, ambos voltando em seguida para a conversa que estavam tendo. Já estava lamentando aquela turma tão interessante, quando viu que Lane havia se juntado aos alunos que esperavam o início da aula. Harry foi até ela, disposto a começar uma conversa.  
-Finalmente alguém da Grifinória!  
Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso meio frio, dando um 'Oi' meio vago.  
-Hum, - começou Harry constrangido – Eu sou Harry.  
-Eu sei quem você é. – ela respondeu entediada – No entanto, você não sabe quem eu sou.  
Ele ficou desconcentrado com aquela resposta, mas não teve tempo de continuar a conversa, pois ouviu uma voz inconfundível às suas costas.  
-Então quer dizer que você passou em Poções Potter? – Malfoy perguntou debochadamente. – Pensei que com as suas notas você nem conseguisse um trabalho de limpador de lareiras...  
-Malfoy... – disse Harry virando-se e encarando o inimigo que estava sem os habituais 'guarda-costas'. – Fico surpreso por ver você em um curso para aurores. Conhecendo o inimigo?  
Harry falou aquilo em um tom para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvi-los. Foi satisfatório ver o rosto de Draco ficar pálido de ódio. Mas Draco não conseguiu responder, pois naquele momento a profª McGonagal havia chegado e mandado os alunos entrarem. "Ao menos", pensou Harry enquanto entrava na sala "são oito pessoas ao todo, oito aurores devem fazer diferença".  
Era uma sala nova, com apenas oito cadeiras, quatro na frente e quatro atrás. Em volta havia todo o tipo de coisas relacionadas com Transfiguração avançada. Harry sentou-se na primeira cadeira da segunda fila, do lado esquerdo do garoto da Corvinal e atrás de Lane. A profª começou a aula falando da importância dos estudos, como a matéria que eles haviam escolhido era importante, principalmente nos tempos atuais. Nesta hora, Draco, que estava sentado do lado direito do garoto da Corvinal, olhou para Harry ameaçadoramente. A profª falou mais uns dez minutos sobre a matéria que se seguiria, até resolver fazer a chamada:  
-Bones, Susana – Susana ergueu a mão.  
-Boot, Teo – o garoto ao lado de Harry levantou a mão.  
-Brockelehrst, Mádi – chamou a professora. A garota da Corvinal ergueu o braço.  
-Cliverland, Lane – Lane levantou a mão.  
-Malfoy, Draco – este levantou a mão.  
-Perks, Anabelle – a garota da Lufa-Lufa levantou a mão.  
-Potter, Harry – ele levantou a mão.  
-Zabini, Blás – o garoto com aspecto selvagem da Sonserina levantou a mão.  
Harry deu uma olhada rápida em seus novos colegas. Era muito estranho estar em uma sala de aula sem Rony e Hermione. Mas, para sua surpresa, sentiu-se extremamente feliz por estar ali, mesmo com dois garotos da Sonserina. Sentiu que estava no lugar certo, sentiu que este seria um ano para se lembrar. Estava completamente certo, como mais tarde ele descobriu.  
-Este anúncio eu iria fazer mais tarde este ano, pois não será algo de imediato, - começou a professora, indo para trás da escrivaninha. – mas vou anunciar que, como aurores, vocês irão aprender este ano, na teoria, como se tornar um animago.  
Harry viu Lane dar um pequeno pulo de excitação na sua frente, enquanto todos os outros alunos também soltavam silenciosas exclamações. Harry lembrou-se de seu pai e os Marotos, animagos não registrados. Pensou em que tipo de animal ele poderia se transformar, mas afastou o pensamento, pois já tinha quase certeza e era uma certeza que não o agradava. A professora passou o resto da aula passando no quadro um resumo de todos os tipos de transfigurações que eles já tinham aprendido e que fossem ser úteis naquele ano.  
Depois dos dois tempos de Transfiguração, eles tiveram Herbologia, esta aula eles tinham, junto com os alunos do curso de curandeiros, mas a aula não foi nada interessante, como em Transfiguração, esta fora apenas uma revisão. Depois do que lhe pareceu uma aula extremamente longa, e honestamente esperando que as aulas das próximas semanas fossem mais interessantes, para não falar dinâmicas, Harry saiu junto com os colegas em direção ao salão principal para almoçar. Bem, com os colegas era modo de dizer, Malfoy e o garoto da Sonserina desapareceram imediatamente assim que o sinal tocou, Teo, Anabelle, Susana e Mádi seguiram rapidamente conversando sobre Quadribol. Harry correu um pouco para alcançar Lane que já estava entrando no castelo, ele queria perguntar o porque da tamanha frieza que ela lhe dirigira. 


	2. Prof Ellard

Quando entrou no castelo, viu Lane virando-se para ir pelo corredor lateral, estava apressando o passo para alcança-la, quando Blás Zabini, o garoto da Sonserina, chegou por trás e começou a xingá-la. Harry jamais havia ouvido tantas formas de xingar alguém em menos de um minuto, já ia partir para cima dele com a varinha, ou até mesmo sem ela, mas algo o fez parar. Ele viu Lane virando-se lentamente e encarando o sonserino com curiosidade.  
-Sabe, eu fico realmente surpresa como vocês sonserinos sentem- se bem xingando os outros. – então o seu tom mudou para sério. - Como se eu me importasse com o que você pensa Zabini.  
Dizendo isso virou as costas ao sonserino e já estava indo em direção ao salão quando este lhe lançou um Expelliarmus que ela rapidamente repeliu. Ele já ia lançar outro, o que certamente acabaria em um duelo quando Harry resolveu interferir.  
-Deixe ela em paz Zabini. – ele disse com a varinha em punho. – A menos que queira duelar contra dois grifinórios.  
Harry lançou um feitiço impedindo Zabini de lançar qualquer encantamento, que aprendera com Lupin durante o verão. Blás, visivelmente furioso, deu uma volta teatral e saiu a passos firmes em direção ao salão. Harry, no entanto, não esperava que quando se virasse visse o olhar furioso de Lane para ele.  
-Eu sei me defender sozinha Potter. – ela disse – Não preciso de você.  
-Eu só estava tentando ajudar! – disse Harry surpreso.  
-Eu sobrevivi cinco anos sem a sua ajuda Potter. - ela continuou – Não se preocupe comigo.  
Ela já havia se virado para ir embora quando ele a chamou.  
-Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Harry, surpreso com a sua própria reação – Eu estava tentando ser simpático com você toda a manhã e você me dá respostas ríspidas!  
-Qual é o meu problema? – ela perguntou virando-se e o encarando. – Eu te digo qual é o meu problema! Você só repara nas pessoas quando é para demonstrar os seus talentos. Não só eu, mas como várias outras pessoas da escola, você apenas dá atenção quando é para se mostrar. Ou como você é bom em Quadribol, ou como agora para mostrar suas habilidades em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! Este é o meu problema, ou melhor, o seu!  
Harry estava esperando qualquer tipo de reação menos aquela. Ele nunca havia reparado se fazia ou não aquilo. Talvez ela estivesse certa, será que ele era tão arrogante assim? Talvez fossem os 'genes' do seu pai, de qualquer jeito, ele fez uma cara de total espanto e incredulidade, dando a Lane o tempo suficiente para sair sem maiores problemas. Harry encaminhou- se pensativo até o salão e sentou-se ao lado de Rony que terminava de contar animadamente a Hermione suas primeiras aulas.  
-Harry você está bem? – perguntou Hermione ao rapaz.  
-Claro! – mentiu Harry – Só pensando no que me aguarda o resto do ano!  
-Isso porque você nem viu a minha turma! – Disse Rony emburrado.  
-Não preciso. – Disse Harry ao amigo. – A minha já é pior.  
-Vejam só! – disse Hermione animada olhando o seu horário – Nós três teremos aulas de Poções juntos durante os dois primeiros meses!  
-Que ótimo! – disse Harry feliz, pensando no que era atualmente a sua turma.  
-Porque apenas nos dois primeiros? – perguntou Rony verificando o próprio horário.  
-Porque depois você vai ter "Estudo dos efeitos colaterais das poções", eu terei "Poções que afetam na personalidade e sentimentos", e Harry terá "Estudo dos venenos e seus antídotos". – disse Hermione com a sua melhor voz de professora sabe-tudo.  
-Eu gostaria mais de estudar venenos. – disse Rony fazendo uma careta.  
-Só espero que Snape não nos faça testá-los em nós mesmos! – disse Harry imaginando o prazer que aquilo daria ao mestre de poções.  
Depois do almoço os três seguiram juntos em direção ás masmorras para dois períodos de Poções. Era uma turma grande, os alunos do curso de aurores, pesquisa em magia avançada e Ministério geral, vinte e nove ao todo. Harry sentiu-se bem, com uma turma tão grande Snape não teria muita chance de implicar com ele. Rony e Hermione ficaram surpresos por verem Malfoy entre os alunos do curso de aurores, mas logo Harry narrou os acontecimentos da manhã aos amigos, estes não tiveram muito tempo para falar sobre isso, pois o prof Snape chegara e eles não queriam dar a ele nenhum motivo para tirar pontos da Grifinória no primeiro dia de aula.  
A aula de Poções não foi muito diferente das outras. No primeiro período Snape ressaltou a importância da matéria em todos os cursos, fez também algumas perguntas de revisões, mas para seu desagrado, não conseguiu tirar muitos pontos. Harry sabia mais de Poções do que tinha imaginado e Lane tinha tamanho conhecimento de poções que certamente só perderia para Hermione. No segundo período, os alunos dividiram-se em duplas e realizaram várias poções, desde uma para furúnculos até uma poção do morto-vivo, que os alunos deixaram uma amostra em cima da escrivaninha. A única poção que estava certa era a de Hermione e Lane, o que resultou em cinco pontos para a Grifinória, embora Snape tenha relutado muito antes de entregar os cinco míseros pontos. Depois de Poções as turmas se separaram novamente, Harry e os outros colegas tinham, finalmente, uma das aulas que Harry mais esperava, Teoria de Duelo.  
A aula era em uma ala do castelo que Harry raramente ia, a ala Norte, então saiu rápido da sala para chegar a tempo. Estava curioso quanto ao novo professor que não conseguira identificar no banquete inicial. Quando os oito alunos já estavam todos do lado de fora da sala, a porta abriu-se sozinha silenciosamente. Harry entrou na sala, esta também com apenas oito cadeiras, e sentou-se na primeira cadeira da primeira fila. Lane sentou-se ao seu lado, não por escolha própria, mas porque todas as outras classes já estavam ocupadas e Malfoy sentou-se do outro lado dela, todos em silêncio. A sala estava bastante clara, com vários dos instrumentos de aurores que Harry já conhecia, o espelho que ele vira na sala de Moody no quarto ano, um bisbilhoscópio, e várias outras coisas, incluindo uma prateleira de livros quase tão grande quanto as da biblioteca. Tão logo todos os alunos se sentaram, a porta da sala fechou-se e os alunos puderam ouvir a voz do professor:  
-Uma boa tarde a todos, - uma voz grave, um tanto rouca, falou – podem me chamar de professor Ellard, sou o seu mestre de Teoria de Duelo.  
Quando aquela frase terminou, um vulto saiu das sombras no fundo da classe. Harry e todos os outros alunos não conseguiram conter uma exclamação de espanto. O novo professor era quase tão baixo quanto o prof Flitwick, mas talvez fosse porque ele era corcunda. Tinha uma aparência extremamente cansada, como de alguém já desgastado pelo tempo. Era bastante velho, percebia-se, mas tinha um brilho de incrível vigor nos olhos. O professor andou até a frente da classe e pôs-se a observar a turma silenciosamente.  
-Percebo os olhares decepcionados. – disse ele após algum tempo. – Mas será útil para o primeiro conselho que lhes darei sobre duelos, embora este seja um pouco clichê: Nunca julgue seu oponente pela aparência.  
Todos os alunos permaneceram em silêncio. O professor deu um sorriso gentil e sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha.  
-Muito vocês aprenderão comigo este ano, - começou ele, enquanto, lentamente, frases apareciam no quadro. – coisas que podem ser úteis... Ou não. Durante todo o tempo que sobrara, o prof Ellard fez jus ao nome da matéria, os alunos passaram copiando as teorias básicas dos feitiços de duelos que já conheciam e como revertê-los. No fim da aula o professor recomendou aos alunos que praticassem os feitiços com o professor de Duelo, o que fez Harry se lembrar das reuniões da AD, ficou pensando se elas se realizariam este ano. Todos saíram da sala com a cabeça zunindo e apenas uma coisa em mente: jantar. 


	3. Reunião de Comensais

Ainda era cedo demais para jantar, e Rony e Hermione ainda não tinham saído das aulas, então Harry podia ter ido à biblioteca para fazer os deveres, mas resolveu ir dar uma volta no jardim, mesmo com a claridade já se esvaindo.

Começou a andar em volta do lago e foi quando estava refazendo o percurso para voltar, que algo realmente estranho aconteceu. Ele não estava mais nos terrenos da escola, estava em um quarto, atrás de uma cortina. Primeiro pensou que estivesse novamente na mente de Voldemort, mas não teria sentido estar atrás das cortinas, e, além do mais, ele não estava dormindo para que uma conexão fosse estabelecida. Arriscou dar uma olhada no que estava acontecendo no quarto, então, bem devagar, espiou o que se passava do outro lado da cortina. Era um cômodo mal iluminado, com horrendos quadros e tapeçarias em todas as paredes e uma lareira onde tinha formas de várias serpentes, entalhadas na madeira. Parecia uma reunião, cerca de dez pessoas sentadas em torno de uma mesa. Na verdade, eram nove, pois uma, que parecia estar liderando aquela estranha reunião, estava em pé. Harry sentiu um calafrio. Sabia muito bem quem eram aquelas pessoas de capas, principalmente quem estava em pé, era Voldemort e seus mais fiéis comensais.

Pareciam estar no final de uma discussão muito importante, então Harry parou de se perguntar como havia parado ali e pôs-se a ouvir.

-...Não podemos levantar suspeitas meu senhor – disse, hesitante um dos homens de capa com uma voz fina. – Se Dumbledore desconfiar do que estamos planejando, pode ser o fim...

-Você acha que ele vai descobrir? – interrompeu, rispidamente, Voldemort. – Está querendo me dizer que não posso confiar nem mesmo nestes nove imprestáveis comensais a quem estou me dirigindo? Se alguém aqui achar que corremos um risco grande demais e prefere esperar até que todos estejamos mortos, ou em Azkaban, que se levante e retire-se imediatamente!

Não havia nenhuma opção para os comensais. Harry sentiu a sua cicatriz doer intensamente, Voldemort estava mesmo furioso e isso não era um bom sinal.

-Estamos todos de acordo com vosso plano, meu soberano – disse uma voz que Harry já tinha ouvido em um de seus outros encontros com os comensais. – Mas como pegaremos a garota?

-Eu tenho os meus meios. – Voldemort disse com um sorriso que o fez parecer ainda mais com uma cobra. – Em breve o resto de vocês será libertado... Então, assim que meu plano esteja concluído, não haverá exército nenhum, de aurores ou Cavaleiros da Luz que vá me impedir!

Harry sentiu o chão rodar sob os seus pés, e de repente ele estava novamente deitado nos jardins de Hogwarts, contemplando um céu estrelado, com a sua cicatriz queimando na testa.


	4. Sonho?

Lane entrou no dormitório, ainda vazio, e deitou-se na cama. Estava cansada. Não que as aulas daquele dia tivessem sido exaustivas, muito pelo contrário, mas pela discussão que tivera com Potter antes do almoço. "Não pode acontecer de novo!" Reprimia-se Lane "Tenho que controlar as minhas emoções!". Ela sabia que não podia ficar tão brava, mas era inevitável. Mas para Lane, o pior de tudo era não ter com quem conversar sobre a sua situação, tinha amigas, mas nenhuma entenderia o que se passava com ela. Claro, ela sempre podia conversar com Luna Lovegood, mas Dumbledore a aconselhara a não contar a ninguém a terrível maldição que há anos assombrava a sua vida.  
Pensou no que acontecera com as outras pessoas como ela, que acabaram deixando as suas emoções serem controladas, não era muito confortador, estavam todas mortas. Decidiu que iria tomar uma ducha, mas no meio do caminho ao banheiro mudou de idéia. Suas amigas ainda não tinham saído das aulas ainda, então resolveu pegar um livro e ir sentar-se para ler até a hora do jantar, afinal aquilo sempre a acalmava. Sentou-se em uma poltrona perto da janela, aproveitando os últimos raios solitários de luz que entravam na sala comunal. Assim que se sentou, um sono incontrolável tomou conta dela e ela adormeceu ali mesmo, para um sono cheio de pesadelos.  
Estava em um campo, cercada por Comensais. Preparava-se para duelar, mas então uma luz roxa a atingia e ela sentia a escuridão e o frio dominá-la. Estava com medo, mas então o medo deu lugar a uma sensação de ódio, raiva, por alguém ou alguma coisa. A dor diminuía, o frio se intensificava, ela conseguia ouvir uma voz vindo de muito longe. "Resista... Pense em momentos felizes...". Já estava difícil de ouvir a tal voz, mas então, subitamente, o frio cessava, alguém a havia salvado. Olhou para os lados, os Comensais haviam desaparecido, ela e a estranha pessoa que a salvara estavam cercado por dementadores. Veio alguma ajuda, mas os dementadores estavam por toda parte. Ela tinha que sair de lá, sentia que precisava proteger alguma coisa extremamente importante. Uma voz fria e cruel ressoava em seus ouvidos "A maldição nunca falha! Não resista!" Ela lançava Patronos para todos os lados, mas então ela sentiu. Uma dor nunca antes experimentada, mas impossível de ser confundida. Sua alma estava sendo sugada.  
Acordou em um pulo, suava frio. O que acontecera? Ela não sabia dizer, e mesmo que soubesse, não estava em condições para tanto. Repetiu os exercícios para manter a calma que ela tanto treinara, até que, lentamente, sua respiração voltava ao normal. Começou a recolocar os pensamentos em ordem, enquanto lembrava-se do terrível pesadelo. Dumbledore disse que aquilo podia acontecer, mas ela não imaginou que fosse sentir como se tudo fosse tão... real. Tentava se lembrar do rosto de quem a havia salvado, mas não conseguia. Pensou o que poderia significar aquele estranho sonho. Se ela estivesse em condições normais, o significado do sonho já teria vindo, mas ela estava incrivelmente apavorada. Apavorada como nunca havia se sentindo, desde dois anos atrás.  
Resolveu ir até a sala de Dumbledore, ele saberia o que fazer. Mal havia saído da sala comunal e uma alternativa para o motivo do sonho lhe veio à cabeça. Era óbvio! Como não havia se dado conta antes? Tinha que ser alguma coisa ligada com a maldição, isso explicaria porque estavam atrás dela. Sem hesitar, Lane começou a correr em direção a sala do diretor, sem saber que outra pessoa fazia o mesmo por outro caminho. 


	5. Pedidos

Harry corria o mais rápido que conseguia. Sabia que tinha que avisar Dumbledore sobre o 'sonho' que tivera, pois se realmente era um plano dos Comensais, a Ordem devia saber disso o mais rápido possível. Virou-se para entrar no corredor que levava até a sala do corredor quando viu que tinha mais alguém indo na mesma direção. Tentou desviar o caminho, mas era tarde demais, os dois se esbarraram e ambos caíram no chão. Harry levantou-se rapidamente para ver em quem havia batido, era Lane! Ela levantou os olhos e não conseguiu esconder a surpresa que obviamente sentira ao perceber em quem havia se esbarrado. Passada a surpresa inicial, Harry percebeu que ela estava incrivelmente pálida, então prontamente ofereceu a mão para ela se levantar. Ela aceitou, enquanto ambos murmuravam um 'me desculpe'.  
Harry virou-se e andou em direção à estátua que dava passagem ao escritório de Dumbledore. Percebeu que Lane ia pelo mesmo caminho, virou-se quase no mesmo tempo que ela, e ambos se encararam surpresos, pela segunda vez naquele dia.  
-Onde você está indo? – perguntou Lane secamente. "Tenho que me controlar", repetiu pela milésima vez.  
-Parece que para o mesmo lugar que você. – respondeu Harry no mesmo tom. Não ia deixar que ela fosse grossa novamente.  
-Tenho certeza de que o seu assunto com o diretor deve ser muito importante, provavelmente quer voltar a ser o apanhador da Grifinória, mas o meu assunto é mais urgente, então, se você não se importa, com licença. – Lane falou tudo aquilo muito rápido, andando quase que correndo os últimos passos até a estátua.  
Lembrando-se do motivo pelo o qual lhe trouxera até ali, Harry rapidamente alcançou Lane já falando a senha na porta da passagem e acompanhou-se pela escada em espiral. Antes que ela reclamasse os seus direitos sobre ser atendida primeiro novamente, Harry correu até a porta da sala de Dumbledore e bateu na porta, sendo alcançado por Lane logo em seguida. Lane lançou-lhe um olhar de "deixemos o diretor decidir", que foi respondido por um olhar sem a menor expressão de Harry. Em seguida, ouviu- se a voz de Dumbledore vindo de dentro da sala mandando-os entrarem.  
A sala do diretor estava exatamente como no final do último período letivo, como que um aviso indireto aos alunos de que tudo estava bem. A maioria dos quadros nas paredes estavam cochilando, ou estavam fora, Fawkes deveria ter acabado de renascer, pois viam-se uns vestígios de cinzas perto de um filhote de Fênix. O diretor estava sentado na sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, quando levantou os olhos para ver quem entrara, Harry notou um olhar de surpresa, logo seguido por um brilho momentâneo de felicidade. Com um gesto, Dumbledore convidou-os a se sentarem.  
-Então? – perguntou calmamente o diretor. – O que os traz aqui?  
-Professor, - pronunciou-se rapidamente Harry – tenho um assuntou muito importante para lhe informar e que precisa ser tratado agora mesmo.  
Percebendo o olhar ansioso de Harry, o diretor olhou para Lane, como que perguntando o motivo da visita.  
-Professor, com todo o respeito, creio que o assunto de Potter pode esperar. – Disse Lane, enquanto Harry a olhava de relance. – O motivo que me trouxe aqui foi o assunto que o senhor já discutiu comigo durante as férias.  
Dumbledore observou a cara pálida de Lane, então sorriu e disse com a maior calma do mundo:  
- Bem, eu já pretendia chamá-los para tratar de assunto que com certeza tem a ver com o que ambos tem para me contar. – ignorando a cara de espanto dos dois, o diretor prosseguiu. – Harry, por que você não começa.  
O garoto respirou fundo e começou a narrar o acontecimento que ocorrera poucos instantes antes, tomando o cuidado para descrever o mais precisamente possível a sensação que tivera. Não pode deixar de notar, com uma pontada de orgulho, que Lane desistira de manter o comportamento, olhando para ele espantada, com toda a cor finalmente desaparecendo do seu rosto. Ao Harry terminar o relato, o diretor manteve-se uns minutos em silêncio, até que virou-se para um quadro de uma mulher à sua esquerda que o observava atentamente.  
-Malarina, você pode repetir o que ouviu ao Sr. Lupin? O mais breve possível, por favor.  
A mulher assentiu e saiu imediatamente. O diretor sentou-se novamente e então virou-se para Lane.  
-Srta. Cliverland, por favor, conte-me o motivo de sua visita.  
Lane parou um momento, como que pensando em como começar, então começou a contar ao diretor, e a Harry que a ouvia atentamente, o estranho 'sonho' que tivera, tentando ao máximo, expressar o sentimento de realidade que sentira. Com a cor lentamente voltando ao seu rosto, Lane pode perceber que agora quem começava a ficar pálido era Harry, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos pensar nisso, a lembrança do sonho ainda a apavorava. Terminado o relato, o diretor olhou os dois alunos com o ar de serenidade que quase nunca o abandonava.  
-Eu tinha razão, o motivo que trouxe ambos aqui serve perfeitamente para o assunto que eu tinha que falar. – Dumbledore disse aquilo com um pouco de satisfação na voz, o que fez, tanto Harry como Lane, intensificarem a expressão de expectativa que já estava se formando nos seus rostos. – Srta. Cliverland, Sr. Potter, a ambos tenho pedidos a fazer.  
-Harry, - continuou o diretor assim que os garotos assentiram – você sabe que ano passado tentamos lhe ensinar Oclumência, o que não deu muito resultado. Bem, como este ano você foi aceito para fazer o curso de auror, peço-lhe que tenha aulas de duelo com alguém, pois é de extrema importância aprimorarmos suas capacidades de duelo para o futuro.  
Já entendendo um pouco mais, Harry prontamente concordou, sabia que tinha que treinar mais por causa da profecia. Algo que o incomodava era o porquê de Lane estar ouvindo aquilo, afinal, o que será que o diretor poderia querer com ela? Lane parecia compartilhar do mesmo pensamento que ele, pois ainda estava conservando uma expressão de quem estava totalmente perdida no assunto, no rosto.  
-É aí que você entra, Lane. – continuou o diretor sorrindo. – Você sabe muito sobre Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, além de outras habilidades que nós já discutimos. Peço que você dê aulas de duelo a Harry. De preferência comecem nesta sexta-feira.  
O tom do diretor certamente não era de pedido e não iria admitir controvérsias. Lane e Harry entreolharam-se, os dois estavam pensando a mesma coisa: aquilo não ia dar certo... 


	6. O treino

Harry entrou na sala comunal ainda confuso. Lane havia seguido em direção ao Salão Principal para pegar o final do jantar, pois ambos haviam perdido a maior parte na sala do diretor. Harry sentou-s em uma poltrona perto da parede, afastada da lareira, queria por em ordem todos os acontecimentos da noite antes que Rony e Hermione voltassem do jantar. Ainda não sabia como contar aos amigos o que tinha acontecido, em parte porque ele mesmo não tinha certeza. Sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar do 'sonho' que Lane contara, estranhamente batia com o sonho que todas as noites o atormentava. Deu um sorriso cínico ao imaginar os significados que a profª Trelawney de Adivinhação poderia encontrar se ouvisse o sonho dos dois, certamente não seria nada de muito encorajador.  
A sala comunal começou a encher à medida que os alunos voltavam do jantar. Harry esperou pacientemente em silêncio até que os dois amigos chegassem e fossem e vissem onde ele estava.  
- Harry! – Rony exclamou quando viu o amigo sentado na poltrona. – Porque você não apareceu para jantar? Você nem imagina o que aconteceu! Sabe o Thomas Further da Sonserina? Ele se engasgou e vomitou em cima do prato de três pessoas!  
- Rony. – Disse Hermione como que para fazer o garoto calar a boca. – Tá tudo bem, Harry? Você está tão pálido!  
- O que aconteceu cara? – Rony perguntou quando percebeu o estado do amigo.  
Ele e Hermione arrastaram mais duas poltronas para perto da de Harry enquanto este pensava num modo de contar tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.  
Depois de uns cinco minutos sem ninguém dizer nada, Harry começou a narrar os acontecimentos aos amigos preocupados. À medida que Harry ia contando, a boca de Rony se abria cada vez mais e Hermione intensificava sua expressão de surpresa. Contou da estranha 'visão' que tivera, da surpresa ao encontrar Lane ao ir falar com Dumbledore, o sonho que ela teve e, por fim, a decisão do diretor de ele ter aulas particulares de duelo com Lane.  
- Mas porque será que Dumbledore quer que ela lhe dê aulas? – Perguntou Rony, observando Lane do outro lado da sala, assim que Harry terminou. – Por que não o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?  
- Ele deve ter o seus motivos, Rony. – Disse Hermione, quando Harry deu de ombros. – Se a visão que o Harry teve é verdadeira, então é importante que ele se prepare. Quando as aulas vão começar?  
- Daqui a quatro dias. – Respondeu Harry – Tenho que ir à Sala Precisa na sexta às sete horas.  
- Que primeiro dia agitado, hein? – Disse Rony conseguindo tirar sorrisos da cara dos amigos.  
Harry foi dormir naquela noite ainda sem entender o papel de Lane em tudo aquilo, pensava que uma boa noite de sono o iria acalmá-lo, mas desde que tinha aqueles sonhos nunca mais tivera uma boa noite de sono.  
***  
O resto da semana passou incrivelmente rápido e as aulas de Duelo, e outras matérias do curso de aurores que Harry tanto esperara, mostraram não serem grande coisa. Como que num piscar de olhos já eram seis horas e meia da sexta-feira, primeiro dia do treinamento. Despediu-se de Rony e Hermione que discutiam furiosamente porque a garota não queria emprestar as anotações, e saiu da sala comunal em direção à sala Precisa.  
Ao entrar, encontrou a sala exatamente do modo como ficava durante as reuniões do AD, o que não era de surpreender. Lane estava sentada em uma almofada perto da prateleira de livros e apenas ergueu os olhos quando Harry chegou.  
- Feche a porta. – Ela disse simplesmente. – Temos até as dez horas, não podemos perder tempo.  
"Pare com isso" Lane pensava consigo mesma enquanto Harry ia fechar a porta "Você quer morrer? Então controle-se!". Harry ficou de pé encarando-a. Lane levantou-se e achou melhor comentar algo antes da 'aula' começar.  
- Olha, - Ela começou, um tanto constrangida. – eu queria pedir desculpas por ter sido tão grosseira todas as vezes que nos encontramos, eu não tinha esse direito.  
Aquilo pegou Harry de surpresa. Ela tinha sido tão arrogante nas poucas vezes em que eles tinham se visto, que ele já tinha automatizado ser sempre grosso com ela. Disse um "Não tem problema" meio baixo, e ela sorriu. Não era o mesmo sorriso que ele vira no primeiro dia na sala comunal, mas mesmo assim Harry sentiu um frio no estômago.  
- Bem, então vamos começar. – Disse Lane depois de distribuir as almofadas metade para trás de cada um. – Algumas vezes, quando estamos em um duelo, ou batalha, não se tem nem tempo para sacar a varinha e o seu oponente já está te lançando um feitiço. O que você faz?  
Harry estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho, afinal de contas ela não podia estar insinuando que ele devia aprender artes marciais, ou algo do tipo, podia? Achando melhor não contestar, apenas deu de ombros, ainda um pouco desconfiado.  
- Eu diria que a melhor opção seria dar um soco na cara dele. – Lane disse quase rindo. – Por exemplo, me ataque.  
- Como? – perguntou Harry extremamente confuso.  
- Lance vários feitiços, qualquer coisa. – Falou Lane rapidamente.  
Ainda tanto confuso quanto surpreso, Harry sacou a varinha e rapidamente lançou um Rictusempra. Os acontecimentos seguintes ocorreram todos muito rápidos, quando o feitiço de Harry foi lançado, Lane esquivou- se e lançou outro feitiço que Harry repeliu. Imediatamente ele lançou em Expelliarmus. O feitiço atingiu a varinha de Lane que saiu voando super alto em direção a Harry. Ele levantou os olhos para acompanhar a varinha, e um segundo depois estava caído nas almofadas com Lane sorrindo e apontando a varinha para o peito dele.  
- Temos muito trabalho pela frente. – Ela disse num tom divertido.  
"Calma" Lane dizia para si mesma enquanto estendia a mão para Harry se levantar.  
- Como você fez isso? – Harry perguntou confuso enquanto aceitava a ajuda que ela oferecia. – Digo, como me atingiu se eu nem ao menos percebi?  
- Simples, - Lane disse num tom que assustadoramente lembrava o de Hermione quando ela falava sobre alguma matéria. – o seu erro foi acompanhar a varinha com os olhos. Foi muito fácil para eu simplesmente dar uma 'rasteira', assim você acabou nas almofadas.  
Durante todo o tempo que eles tinham até às dez horas, Lane mostrou a Harry como combinar feitiços com habilidades físicas, o que se não fosse graças ao Quadribol, teria sido um desastre total. Depois de duas horas e meia, Lane finalmente deu o trino como acabado e os dois começaram a arrumar as almofadas que a esta altura já estavam todas espalhadas pela sala.  
- Como você sabe tudo isso? – Harry perguntou, já tinha percebido que ela era muito simpática quando queria. – Como você sabe tanto de modos de defesa?  
- Bem, - Ela parecia estar pensando seriamente na resposta que iria dar. – depois de algumas batalhas e de ter sido treinada durante dez anos a gente aprende uns truques.  
Harry olhou para Lane com interesse. A expressão que ela tinha no rosto era de não querer relembrar um passado assustador, achou melhor não insistir. Durante todo o caminho de volta ao salão comunal eles ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável. Quando chegaram na sala comunal, não havia mais nenhum aluno, Lane já estava subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino quando Harry a chamou.  
- Lane, hum, desculpe por ter me intrometido no outro dia.  
- Não tem problema, todos precisamos de uma ajudinha de vez em quando. – Ela disse com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto.  
- Boa noite. – Harry disse satisfeito.  
- Boa noite. – Disse Lane.  
Então ela sorriu. O mesmo sorriso que ela tinha dado enquanto descia as escadas da sala comunal, o mesmo sorriso que teve o mesmo efeito que um furacão que arrancasse os pés de Harry do chão.  
Harry foi dormir naquela noite extremamente feliz. Embora muito cansado pelo treinamento que tinha tido, demorou a pegar no sono. No dormitório dos rapazes do sexto ano só se ouvia os roncos de Neville e ocasionais grunhidos vindos de Simas. Quando finalmente pegou no sono, foi para um sono sem pesadelos. A primeira boa noite de sono que ele tinha desde o início do verão. 


	7. Revelações

Como que num piscar de olhos, já era domingo à noite. Harry e Rony não abandonaram o antigo hábito, estavam sentados, cercados de pergaminhos, pondo os deveres de casa em dia. Hermione e Lane estavam jogando uma partida acirrada de xadrez bruxo perto da lareira. Depois do treino da sexta-feira, Lane havia se mostrado extremamente simpática, embora ainda estivesse um pouco tímida. Gina estava em um canto tendo uma discussão com Dino Thomas, e Rony não parava de lançar olhares pelo canto do olho em direção a eles. Harry também não conseguia se concentrar, os estranhos sonhos haviam parado, mas uma sensação de perigo iminente não o abandonava.

O relógio na sala comunal mostrou onze e meia. Gina e Dino já haviam parado de discutir e ambos já tinham subido emburrados para os dormitórios. Harry e Rony haviam desistido de fingir que estavam fazendo os deveres e observavam uma discussão que Lane e Hermione estavam tendo sobre filmes trouxas.

- De jeito nenhum! Piratas do Caribe é muito melhor do que Como se Fosse a Primeira Vez! – repetia Lane. – Tá certo que o filme é muito fofo, mas não é melhor!

- Claro que é! – contradizia Mione – Existe história mais linda de amor do que essa?

Harry estava completamente perdido no assunto, já que o número de filmes trouxas que havia assistido era quase inexistente. Rony, no entanto, animadamente entrou na discussão.

- Eu nunca vi esse filme... Em poucas palavras, Hermione resumiu a história do filme (N/A: eu sei q tem gente q não viu esse filme, mas eu fosse resumir a história ia levar um bom tempo).

- Ah, é meio babaquinha... – Rony disse enquanto Harry e Lane começavam a rir e Mione olhava furiosa para ele. – Quando que alguém teria paciência de reconquistar uma pessoa todo santo dia? E ainda essa pessoa não se lembra dele!

- Mas é lindo tudo o que ele faz para reconquista-la todos os dias! Você não faria o mesmo pela pessoa que amasse? Eu faria! – Hermione estava ficando nitidamente irritada.

- Não se preocupe, o Vitinho não vai te esquecer.

''Pronto'', pensou Harry ''agora eles vão discutir até amanhã''. Hermione estava branca de ódio, Rony a olhava com um olhar provocador, Lane parecia preocupada.

- Agora eu tenho certeza de que não tem ninguém nesse mundo mais insensível que você Rony Wesley! – Hermione aumentava o tom de voz cada vez mais. – Primeiro que você não sabe nada sobre eu e o Vítor ou sobre os meus sentimentos! Só porque você é uma ameba que não é capaz de sentir nada não quer dizer que as outras pessoas sejam assim! Você nunca seria capaz de amar alguém como no filme, por isso vai ter uma vida vazia!

- Você fala como se soubesse alguma coisa sobre mim! – retrucou Rony. Harry já desconfiava que o amigo sentia algo mais do que apenas amizade por Mione, mas sempre as conversas deles acabavam em brigas. Lane afastou-se um pouco e ela e Harry entreolharam-se preocupados. – Voc se sente como se fosse a maior especialista no assunto, mas você não é Mione! Você não pode tentar entender os sentimentos das pessoas!

Harry assustou-se quando uma mão tocou no seu ombro. Lane fazia sinal para eles saírem dali e deixarem os dois se entenderem. Foram até as escadas dos dormitórios onde o resto dos alunos estavam subindo.

- O que tem de errado com eles? – Lane perguntou assim que pararam. – É óbvio que estão apaixonados, por que brigam tanto?

- Acho que nenhum dos dois quer admitir o que sente. – Harry começou devagar. – E encontram refúgio discutindo. Só podemos esperam que eles decidam arriscar-se.

- Eu chamaria isso de estupidez, mas em todo o caso... Bem, boa noite.

- Lane – chamou Harry quando a garota já ia subindo as escadas. – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa sobre os treinos.

- Ah, claro – disse ela sentando-se em uma cadeira de madeira ali perto. – Diga.

- Bem, - falou Harry, sem saber ao certo por onde começar, enquanto se sentava também. – como você sabe tanto sobre isso? Espero que não se importe por eu perguntar isso.

- Não, tudo bem. – Ela disse, no entanto estava incrivelmente pálida e voz saía-lhe com dificuldade. – Eu fui treinada, desde pequena, na arte do duelo. Meus pais faziam parte da primeira Ordem da Fênix, e quando morreram meu tio passou a ensinar-me.

- Eu... Sinto muito – disse Harry enquanto Lane dava um sorriso triste. – Eu não sabia.

- Você não tinha como saber. – Ela arrepiou-se quando lembranças nem um pouco agradáveis voltaram-lhe à memória.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Harry incerto, ao ver que a garota parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Claro, - ela disse como que saindo de um transe com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – é só que... bem, não importa, é uma longa história.

Hermione passou correndo pelos dois, chorando, em direção ao dormitório feminino, e Rony subiu em direção ao seu visivelmente irritado. Harry suspirou.

- De nada adiantaria eu ir falar com ele agora. – disse quase que para si mesmo.

Depois, voltando-se para Lane, que discretamente secava os olhos, tentou retomar a estranha conversa.

– Pode falar, acredite, nenhuma história pode ser tão terrível assim.

Lane sorriu como quem não acredita e suspirou. Harry pensou ter escutado ela murmurar ''não agüento mais esconder'', e já estava nervoso para saber qual história estava envolvida no passado da garota. Lane olhou para ele, novamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, decidida.

- Bem, por onde eu começo? Meus pais eram um casal incomum. Meu pai, Kevin Cliverland era um dos aurores mais incríveis que existiam, e trabalhava, principalmente, como espião no meio dos Comensais da Morte. Foi assim que conheceu a minha mãe, uma bruxa excepcional, que estava sendo mantida como prisioneira de máxima segurança na fortaleza que Voldemort possuía. Desde muito pequena, meu pai começou a ensinar-me as artes de duelo e defesa pessoal, pois sabia que Voldemort faria de tudo para por as mãos na herdeira do sangue de minha mãe.

Harry ficou surpreso ao ver Lane falando o nome de Voldemort tão naturalmente, mas resolveu primeiro perguntar porque a mãe dela estivera presa.

- Minha mãe, Niniane Avalon, fora assim nomeada em homenagem à minha avó, era o que os antigos chamavam de Magnificat Domine, algo como Divindade Magnífica, pois possuía a habilidade de realizar feitiços sema necessidade de varinha. Esse era o motivo pelo o qual Voldemort estava interessado nela. Certamente você já ouviu falar de um bruxo magnífico que também possuía os mesmos dons, não?

Harry ficou pensando um momento. Sim, lembrava-se de já ter lido algo, há muito tempo atrás, sobre um bruxo famoso que vivera muitos anos antes. De repente a lembrança veio como um raio e ele arregalou os olhos de espanto. Não podia ser, o bruxo era velho demais, não tinha como haver uma ligação entre ele e Lane!

- Sim, ele mesmo. – Lane levantou os olhos, que até então tinham estado em qualquer lugar menos no rosto de Harry, e disse com a voz triste. – Merlin foi meu bisavô.

_N/A: Socorro! Eu tava até com vergonha de postar outro capítulo depois de tanto tempo! Não me matem! Estou super-mega-extra atarefada e não tive mais tempo de escrever! Muito obrigada pelos e-mails, pelas críticas e pelas sugestões! Saibam q sempre podem dar novas idéias! bjus, Torfithiel_


	8. Uma boa notícia, finalmente

- Harry! Harry!

Harry e Rony viraram-se para ver quem tinha chamado o rapaz, era Katie Bell que correia pelo corredor tentando alcançá-los antes da primeira aula do dia. Katie estava eufórica, o distintivo de capitã do time de Quadribol reluzia nas suas vestes, e Harry sentiu o coração acelerar ao imaginar para qual assunto ela o procurara.

- Ele trocou! Ele trocou! – gritava Katie assim que alcançou os rapazes.

- Katie, - começou Rony sorrindo – acalme-se, ok? Respire fundo, e calmamente nos diga quem trocou o quê.

- Dumbledore! – a garota não cabia em si de felicidade, e Harry não pôde evitar um sorriso esperançoso pela notícia. – Eu e Gina fomos pedir a Dumbledore que recolocasse você na posição de apanhador para Gina se tornar uma artilheira! E ele trocou! Ele trocou!

Katie abraçou os dois antes mesmo de que Harry pudesse dizer algo, e imediatamente informou aos dois quando seria a seleção do novo artilheiro do time, na quarta-feira. Rápida como chegou, Katie seguiu seu caminho deixando os dois amigos totalmente contentes. Depois de agradecer a Gina e de vários tapinhas nas costas dos colegas de time, Harry saiu correndo em direção à sala da profª McGonagal, já estava atrasado.

Ao entrar na sala de aula, Harry encontrou os olhares de todos os alunos, incluindo os da professora. Antes de começar a falar o motivo do atraso, Harry olhou de relance para Lane, que mais que depressa desviou o olhar.

- Então Sr. Potter? – chamou a professora – Vai, ou não nos explicar o motivo da sua breve ausência?

Foi só então que Harry percebeu que estivera tempo de mais olhando para Lane e rapidamente dirigiu-se à professora:

- Katie Bell veio me procurar antes da aula, para falar sobre...

- Sim, eu sei sobre o que se tratava. – interrompeu a professora com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto. – Está desculpado desta vez, mas que isso não se repita. Sente-se que irei começar a minha aula. Parabéns, Potter.

- Obrigado professora. – respondeu Harry quase sorrindo enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Teo Boot, sob um olhar fulminante de Malfoy, e um breve sorriso de Lane.

Cansativa, era a palavra com que Harry definira aquela manhã de aulas. Depois dos dois tempos de Transfiguração, e de Herbologia, Harry sentia como se a sua cabeça fosse explodir diante de tanta matéria. "Certamente isso foi para compensar aquela primeira semana" pensou desanimado enquanto sentava-se na mesa da Grifinória. Enquanto Rony e Hermione sentavam-se ao seu lado, Harry percebeu que Lane, sentada um pouco mais afastada, já havia terminado sua refeição. Toda a vez que Harry ia procura-la sobre o assunto da noite anterior, Lane dava um jeito de desaparecer, mas o rapaz não entendia porque, já que estava só tentando ajudá-la.

- E aí Harry? – cumprimentou Rony alegremente – Como foram suas aulas?

- Cansativas. – respondeu o garoto prontamente. – E a de vocês?

- Demais!

- Incríveis!

Responderam Rony e Hermione, simultaneamente, o que fez com que os dois se olhassem e logo virassem a cara, emburrados. Suspirando, Harry esforçou-se ao máximo para manter uma conversa sem que houvesse margem para os dois amigos começarem uma nova discussão.

- Quero dizer, eu já sabia que para tornar-se uma Embaixadora da Magia Britânica deve-se estudar muito, mas vocês não iriam acreditar em quantos metros de pergaminho tenho que escrever para a aula de amanhã de Política Bruxa! – falava Hermione animadamente, ignorando Rony que fingia vomitar enquanto Harry voltava a pensar em Lane. – Eu não vejo você estudando! Ou pensa que um Pesquisador Bruxo não precisa estudar?

- Claro que preciso! Mas eu não fico me gabando de como sou inteligente e de como consigo escrever metros e metros de pergaminho e ser a melhor aluna da classe da matéria mais difícil de Hogwarts! – retrucou Rony irritado.

- Eu não fico me gabando!

- Oh, não! Imagina!

- Chega! Parem já com isso vocês dois! – interrompeu Harry, chamando a atenção dos alunos em volta. – Isso já está irritante! Vocês estão sempre brigando! Pelo amor de Merlin, dêem um jeito de conviver em paz!

Depois disso, os três se dirigiram em silêncio onde tiveram os dois tempos de Poções mais cansativos desde que entraram em Hogwarts, mas nada surpreendente.

No fim da aula, Harry despediu-se dos amigos e andou em direção à sala do prof Ellard mesmo faltando ainda uns quinze minutos para começar a aula.

Antes de chegar perto da sala, Harry pôde ouvir vozes que vinham do corredor e parou de caminhar quando percebeu que era Lana e Luna Lovegood.

- Eu não posso fazer nada Luna!

- Exatamente! Dumbledore já sabe dos acontecimentos, ele vai dar um jeito. Você sabe que aqui está segura. – Harry estava surpreso. Nunca ouvira Luna com uma voz tão séria. – Apenas lembre-se que suas emoções podem ser a sua perdição.

- Se ao menos não fosse tudo tão complicado!

- Eu sei, prima, mas não há nada mais para se fazer, o que está feito está feito.

Houve um silêncio durante um tempo, até que Harry ouviu passos aproximando-se do corredor, eram Teo e Susana que chegavam conversando animadamente para a aula. Quando Harry chegou na frente da sala Luna já tinha ido embora e Lane conversava com Mádi e virada costas para ele. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry caminhou até a garota, cumprimentou Mádi, e antes que Lane dissesse algo falou:

- Eu preciso falar com você depois das aulas Lane.

A garota pereceu hesitar e Harry viu que ela estivera chorando um pouco antes.

- Claro. Nos falamos depois das aulas.

Nisso a porta da sala abriu-se sozinha, como era de se esperar, e Harry e os colegas entraram. No entanto, a sala não estava arrumada como na última aula, as cadeiras estavam quase de encontro às paredes formando um grande círculo. Quando todos os alunos entraram e sentaram-se, atrás da escrivaninha surgiu o professor Ellard, e o professor Vignon, de Duelo.

- Bom dia a todos. – começou o professor Ellard. – Eu e o professor Vignon conversamos com o diretor e chegamos a um acordo. Professor?

- Diante da atual situação que está ocorrendo, como já conversamos em aula, achamos melhor que em algumas aulas de Teoria, houvesse também prática de Duelo. – disse o professor Vignon com sua voz grave. – Será como um novo Clube de Duelo.

Os alunos ficaram em silêncio e imediatamente Harry olhou para Lane que não pôde evitar um sorriso.

Durante o resto da aula, Ellard e Vignon combinaram teoria e prática em uma série de demonstrações de feitiços que pudessem vir a ser úteis. Não seria um exagero dizer que todos os alunos ficaram surpresos diante da agilidade do professor Ellard, porque é verdade. Mesmo com feitiços extremamente rápidos que o professor Vignon lançava, o professor Ellard conseguia ou esquivar-se, ou proteger-se. Ao final da aula, na qual os alunos apenas tomaram notas, o professor Ellard disse, sorrindo levemente:

- Nunca julguem seu oponente pela aparência.

_N/A: Oh meu Deus! Eu sei, eu sei, faz séculos que eu ñ posto outro cap mas me perdoem! Para compensar todos vcs, jah estou com o próx cap pronto, soh vou esperar uns dois dias p/ postar p/ dar tempo de todu mundo ler esse! MTU, MTU, MTU, MTU, MTU OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEWS E MANDARAM E-MAILS!! Vcs ñ sabem como fazem uma garota feliz! Espero q estajam gostando e continuem comentando! Bjus, Torfithiel_

_P.S.: Eu estava re-lendo toda fic e percebi um erro horrível! Quando o Harry "ve" a reunião de Comensais, ele reconhece a voz de Lúcio Malfoy, e só agora q eu me lembrei q o Lúcio está preso em Azkaban! Mil desculpas por este erro grotesco, e saibam que logo logo irei corrigi-lo aqui no Fan Fiction._


	9. O passado de Lane

Assim que a aula terminou, Harry percebeu que Malfoy havia saído praticamente correndo da sala, mas quando ele virou-se novamente para procurar Lane, já a havia perdido de vista. Intrigado pensando porque ela evitava falar com ele, Harry andou rapidamente até os jardins, pois tinha certeza de que a iria encontrar lá.

Acertou. Assim que saiu do castelo, pôde ver Lane sentada encostada em uma árvore perto do lago, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol que desapareciam no horizonte. Sem fazer barulho para não indicar a sua presença, como um caçador que se aproxima de uma presa, Harry andou devagar até a garota e sentou-se rapidamente ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu?

Lane levou um susto e olhou assustada para o garoto que a encarava sério. Respirou fundo e pensou que realmente não conseguiria fugir por muito tempo.

- Como assim? Não aconteceu nada. – ela tentou dizer isso com a voz calma, mas sua voz tremeu um pouco.

- Porque você está me evitando desde ontem? – Harry achou melhor perguntar isso antes de dizer que ouvira a conversa dela e de Luna.

- Eu não estou te evitando. – mentiu Lana, encarando-o. Mas, como Harry estava com uma pressão de total incredibilidade, baixou os olhos. – Eu só imaginei que você não fosse querer correr o risco de chamar a atenção de Voldemort.

- Lane, não seja ridícula. Tudo o que Voldemort quer é me matar, chamar sua atenção não vai fazer nenhuma diferença.

Lane não conseguiu evitar um sorriso e olhou para o rapaz de soslaio. Harry viu que os olhos dela seguravam as lágrimas, francamente, que garota emotiva! Olhando para o lago, tentando soar casual, Harry disse:

- Então, eu não sabia que a Luna era sua prima.

- É... – disse Lane vagamente. – Eu estou morando com eles desde que o meu outro tio faleceu.

- Lane, - começou hesitante Harry. Ele estava decidido a descobrir mistério que envolvia o passado da garota ao seu lado. – o que aconteceu na sua vida?

A garota lentamente virou o rosto para encara-lo. Tinha nos olhos uma expressão triste que a fazia ficar linda iluminada pela luz do crepúsculo.

- Aconteceu tudo que você pode imaginar de ruim. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Você pode me contar. – falou Harry solidário, mal contendo a sua curiosidade.

Lane deu um sorriso e murmurou que era algo com o qual apenas ela deveria se preocupar. Com a curiosidade aguçada, Harry pediu que ela lhe contasse, sempre era melhor dividir seus fardos com alguém. Ela pareceu considerar o pedido e, depois de um tempo, começou a falar com a voz baixa:

- Eu já te disse que quando os meus pais morreram passei a morar com o meu tio, mas o que eu não te disse era que eu tinha uma irmã...Pamela. Meu pai e meu tio faziam parte da confraria dos Cavaleiros da Luz, e um tempo antes de morrer, meu pai iniciou eu e Pam na tal da confraria. Eu era até boa nos exercícios que fazíamos, mas Pam era ótima. Ela era dois anos mais velha do que eu e nos dávamos super bem. No entanto, dois anos atrás, algo terrível aconteceu. Eu, Pam, e meu tio Alfred fomos "pegos" em uma armadilha, cinco comensais nos encurralaram. Isso não seria problema para um Cavaleiro da Luz e duas Guerreiras, mas meu tio simplesmente aparatou. Ele nos abandonou lá, sozinhas, para enfrentar cinco comensais. – Harry já não conseguia esconder mais a surpresa que estava sentindo ouvindo tudo aquilo, e já tinha os olhos arregalados. – Aquilo não era um teste nem nada, ele fugiu, não querendo arriscar a sua vida. Mas tudo bem, eu e Pam tínhamos condições de vencer e lutamos sem parar. Eu já havia "nocauteado" um comensal e estava cuidando do segundo, enquanto Pam já se livrava do terceiro. Ela virou-se para mim com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, mas eu fiquei pálida. Um dos comensais levantou-se e estava bem atrás da minha irmã. Ela seguiu o meu olhar e virou-se novamente, já pronta para lançar um feitiço, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, o comensal a matou. Livrei-me dele, mas não consegui salvar a minha irmã.

- Eu... Sinto muito. – Harry conseguiu dizer. Mas tinha alguma coisa que ainda o incomodava. – Lane, eu não quero soar insensível, mas eu sinto que mais coisa aconteceu e você não quer me contar.

Ela deu um sorriso cínico e olhou o rapaz. "Será que eu devo contar?" pensava. "Mal não vai fazer...".

- Você tem razão. Algo mais aconteceu. – ela disse, vencida, com a voz saindo em um susurro fraco. – Depois que livrei-me do comensal, Voldemort apareceu. Ele disse que minha irmã não precisava ter morrido, e que eu podia evitar que mais pessoas tivessem o mesmo destino, unindo-me a ele. Obviamente, eu me recusei, embora a dor pela perda de Pam fosse enorme. Depois de mais algum tempo de insistências e recusas, ele lançou em mim uma maldição. Eu não sei exatamente o que foi, nem mesmo Dumbledore sabe, mas é algo relacionado com as minhas emoções. É como se algumas vezes eu não as controlasse, como se uma simples tristeza fosse tão profunda que tomasse conta de mim. Eu sei que parece estranho, mas antigamente pessoas morriam por causa desta maldição. Hoje em dia ela é proibida pelo Ministério, mas faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que foi usada, que ninguém mais sabe como pará-la. E o pior de tudo, é que certamente Voldemort planeja algo, relacionado a esta maldição, para obter os poderes do sangue de minha mãe. Entendeu porque eu disse que não devo preocupar os outros com os meus problemas?

Diferente do que Lane esperava, e isso a surpreendeu, Harry, embora embasbacado, sorriu e passou o braço em torno dos seus ombros, dizendo que ela podia contar com ele. A garota sorriu-lhe um sorriso sincero, agradecido, e ambos levantaram-se e começaram a caminhar lentamente em direção ao castelo conversando sobre assuntos leves e diversos, mas ambos sentindo o coração bater enlouquecidamente.

_N/A: Hello People! Então? O que acharam? Eu sei q eu tinha dito q este cap viria rápido, mas ele sofreu mtas alterações. Não sei vcs, mas eu ateh q gostei desse cap! Please, deixem reviews, mandem e-mails, dêem sugestões! MTU OBRIGADA a todos q comentaram, eh bom saber q estaum gostandu! Como eu ainda nem tenhu idea do q escrever nu próximo cap, pod demorar um pouco..._

_Bjus, Torfithiel_


	10. Sexto Sentido

E então passou-se mais de um mês. Lane não podia acreditar em como estava feliz, faziam semanas que ela não se preocupava com a maldição, com Voldemort, ou com qualquer outra coisa fora do normal para uma garota de dezesseis anos. Depois da conversa com Harry na segunda semana de setembro, ele mostrou-se incrivelmente gentil, não revelou nada para Rony ou Hermione, agia como se não soubesse de nada, mas Lane estava feliz por ter contado tudo a ele. Sabia que mesmo que Harry não tocasse no assunto, ela podia contar com ele. Ele foi gentil porque fez de tudo para 'entrosar' Lane mais.

Ela sempre fora bastante concentrada nos estudos, claro, ela tinha amigas, como Parvati, Lilá, Hermione e Luna, mas não era uma amizade especial, com Luna era uma amizade de parentes, e com as outras era uma amizade de colegas, principalmente porque ela preferia assim. Mas agora não, agora tinha uma verdadeira amizade com Mione, e tornou-se grande amiga de Gina também. De certa forma, Lane achou tudo bom demais, em apenas algumas semanas, conversou bastante com Hermione e elas simplesmente viraram amigas. Não que tivessem coisas em comum, muito pelo contrário, mas davam-se incrivelmente bem. Com Gina fora a mesma coisa, ela estava sentada uma noite na Sala Comunal quando Gina chegou chateado pois sentia falta de Dino, conversaram durante horas, Dino e Gina voltaram a namorar, para desgosto de Rony, e elas viraram amigas.

Lane queria que tudo aquilo jamais acabasse, que aquele maravilhoso sentimento de ter alguém que confia em você que jamais de deixaria na mão jamais fosse embora, sentimento esse que ela não sentia desde a morte de Pam. Em poucas semanas, os alunos de Hogwarts acostumaram-se em ver a afastada Lane conversando e se divertindo com os outros, coisas que ela nunca fazia. E então, faltava uma semana para o Dia das Bruxas.

---

Aquela sexta-feira do dia 24 estava belíssima. Sem saber por que, Lane levantou-se animada da cama em quinze minutos estava pronta. As colegas de quarto perguntaram o que havia de acontecido de tão bom, mas Lane não fazia nem idéia, só sabia que devia aproveitar o bom-humor-sem-motivo.

Cansada de esperar por Hermione, que mesmo sempre acordando cedo demorava para se arrumar, Lane desceu até a Sala Comunal e, como uma criança, correu até a janela. Sem dúvida era um ótimo dia para acordar de bom humor, o céu estava claro, podia estava agradável e uma fraca brisa de outono soprava. Seus pensamentos estavam muito longe quando ágüem encostou-se na janela ao seu lado, era Gina.

- Então? – disse a ruiva num sorriso. – Aonde está a imaginação da minha amiga nesta linda manhã?

- Bem longe, Gina, bem longe... – Lane disse sorrindo. – Em uma terra distante, que eu nem sei se existe, mas se existir é maravilhosa.

Gina de repente ficou sombria e pensativa antes de continuar.

- Tomara que nesta sua terra maravilhosa não haja guerra. – Lane olhou confusa para ela. – Você não soube? Alguns Comensais atacaram o Saint Mungus, foram todos capturados, mas um paciente morreu e três ficaram feridos.

Lane ficou surpresa com a notícia, por algumas semanas ela havia esquecido que estavam em guerra, mas mesmo aquela notícia não abalou o seu humor, mas não era mais um ótimo humor. Gina, percebendo a mudança no temperamento da amiga, perguntou o que houve, para ouvir uma resposta um tanto confusa:

- O meu bom humor se foi Gina. – começou Lane hesitante. – Não estou triste, nem nada, não estou sentindo nada, apenas um presságio.

- Um presságio? Bom ou ruim?

- Eu não sei... – Lane balançou a cabeça. – Deixa pra lá, não deve ser nada. A Mione já desceu?

- Sim, ela pensou que você já havia ido tomar café e saiu. – falou Gina, ainda intrigada. – Aliás, é o que deveríamos fazer, se não iremos perde-lo.

- Sim, você tem razão. – Lane disse olhando para o horizonte. Depois olhou para Gina e deu um sorriso. – Estou logo atrás de você.

- Ótimo, vamos.

A ruiva saiu apressada e Lane ia segui-la, mas parou um momento, algo ia acontecer, ela sentia isso, mas não saber o que era a deixava frustrada. Olhou mais uma vez na direção do horizonte antes de seguir Gina um tanto relutante.

---

Mesmo as interessantes aulas que tinham na sexta-feira de manhã tirou o tal presságio da cabeça de Lane. E durante a última aula da manhã, que era principalmente para aprender como os bruxos das trevas pensam e como identifica-los, Harry enviou um bilhete para ela.

_"O que houve? Você está estranha, teve pesadelos?"_

Ao que ela respondeu:

_"Engraçadinho. Não houve nada, esse é o problema!"_

Logo veio a resposta:

_"O quê??"_

Impaciente, Lane escreveu depressa:

_"Algo vai acontecer, não sei o que, não sei quando, mas vai acontecer!"_

Logo que o professor virou-se novamente para o quadro, Harry enviou a resposta:

_"Certo, Lane, você está bem? A menos que você seja uma vidente e não tenha me contado..."_

_"Você está com um espírito humorístico hoje Harry, já reparou? Por acaso já ouviu falar em sexto sentido? Acredite, alguma coisa vai acontecer."_

O sinal interrompeu a 'conversa' deles. Lane estava fora da sala esperando por Harry enquanto o rapaz guardava o material. Quando Harry estava indopara junto de Lane, Malfoy passou o por ele dando um encontrão de propósito e quase derrubando Harry no chão. Lane foi ajudar Harry e os dois olharam indignados para Malfoy e Zabini que riam como idiotas.

- Cuidado, Potter. – Malfoy disse na sua voz arrastada. – Mas não se preocupe, você terá outros motivos para cair.

E os dois saíram rindo alto. Harry juntou alguns de seus materiais que haviam caído.

- A cada dia que passa eu imagino que não tem como Malfoy ser mais idiota. – Disse o rapaz. – Mas, a cada dia ele me surprende.

Harry olhou para Lane esperando ao menos um sorriso da garota mas ela parecia não estar escutando, olhava espantada para o vazio no corredor.

- Lane? – Harry perguntou cauteloso aproximando-se da amiga. – Lane, você está aí?

- Harry... – Lane virou-se para o rapaz. – Eu tenho que ir.

Pegando Harry de surpresa, Lane saiu correndo em direção à Sala Comunal, deixando o rapaz sem saber se ia almoçar ou se seguia a garota.

---

Lane mal se lembrava do percurso até a Sala Comunal ou de ter dito a senha para a Mulher do retrato, só sabia que tinha que chegar até a janela. Se tivesse parado para pensar na sua situação, Lane teria começado a rir, do nada, quando ouviu o que Malfoy disse, Lane sabia que devia ir até a janela, mas de novo não sabia porque. Ela parecia estar sendo guiada por outra pessoa, talvez por isso sentisse coisas, esses tais presságios.

Assim que passou pelo buraco do retrato, Lane correu até a janela e debruçou-se no parapeito com seus olhos pregados no horizonte. Depois de quinze minutos, Lane estava cansada daquela posição e tinha que admitir que estava parecendo uma idiota. No entanto, quando estava decidindo-se por ir almoçar, algo chamou a sua atenção. Pareciam pequenas manchas, que lentamente aumentavam.

Em poucos minutos Lane já sabia o que era, e seu sangue gelou. Lá no horizonte, sombras de Dementadores e Comensais da Morte aproximavam-se. Tinha que avisar Dumbledore para ele alertar a Ordem da Fênix, devia avisá-lo que Hogwarts estava para ser atacada.


End file.
